The injector comprises an outer injector body, an inner injector body and a plunger. A first volume for the first liquid or pasty substance is formed in the outer injector body. A second volume for the second liquid or pasty substance is formed in the inner injector body. The inner injector body is longitudinally displaceably guided in the outer injector body. It can there be longitudinally guided in a rotatable or non-rotatable manner. The plunger is longitudinally displaceable guided in the inner injector body. It can there be longitudinally guided in a rotatable or non-rotatable manner.
The inner injector body is first moved in the outer injector body by a movement of the plunger. The first liquid or pasty substance is hereby administered through an opening in the region of the base wall of the outer injector body. When the inner injector body has reached its end position in the outer injector body, the plunger can be moved in the inner injector body. The second liquid or pasty substance can then be administered.
An injector in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 is known from DD 210 386 B.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,503 discloses a syringe into which an ampoule filled with liquid can be introduced. A tablet containing a medical preparation can be mixed with the liquid of the ampoule.
A blood removal and blood isolation system is known from DE 695 31 774 T2 which comprises a syringe cylinder, main piston and a divider piston.
It is the object of the present disclosure to provide an improved injector of the initially named type.
This object is achieved in accordance with the present disclosure by the features of claim 1. The inner injector has a cuff which sealingly contacts the inner wall of the outer injector body. The cuff in particular sealingly contacts the inner wall of the outer injector body during the movement of the inner injector body in the outer injector body. When the cuff is in the end position in the outer injector body, it can be flowed around by the second liquid or pasty substance. It is thereby ensured that the second liquid or pasty substance can also be administered after the administration of the first liquid or pasty substance.
Advantageous further developments of the present disclosure are described in the dependent claims.
It is advantageous if the outer injector body has one or more channels in its end region. The channel or channels can be located in the inner wall of the end region of the outer injector body. The second liquid or pasty substance can flow around the cuff when the cuff is in the end position in the outer injector body in that the second liquid or pasty substance flows through the channel or channels.
The cuff can have one or more grooves at its lower side. The second liquid or pasty substance can flow through these grooves when the cuff is in the end position in the outer injector body.
A further advantageous further development wherein the cuff is deformed in a manner in which it can be flowed around when it is in the end position in the outer injector body. Channels can be formed by the deformation of the cuff which are flowed through by the second liquid or pasty substance when the cuff is in the end position in the outer injector body.
It is advantageous if webs are provided in the end region of the outer injector body. The webs may be provided in the base wall of the outer injector body. The cuff can be deformed by the webs. The second liquid or pasty substance can flow through the regions between the webs. It is advantageous if more than two webs are present. The webs may be evenly distributed over the periphery.
The injector in accordance with the present disclosure can be used for administering one or more liquids and/or one or more pastes and/or one or more drugs into an udder of an animal. It can therefore in particular be used as an udder injector.
It is advantageous for the cuff to be releasably connected to the inner injector body.
It can, however, also be advantageous for the cuff to be formed in one piece with the inner injector body.
In accordance with a further advantageous further development, one or more channels are provided in the inner injector body, for example in its base wall.
The channel or channels can extend at least partially in a radial direction.
Embodiments of the present disclosure will be explained in detail in the following with reference to the enclosed figures.